


Rebirth + Reverse

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when he is King of Hyrule, benevolent King whose earned his right on the throne next to Zelda. Other times he goes back to being a stable hand or a farmer or a fake child of the Forest and never sees the princess again. Sometimes he dies halfway through his quest and wakes in his next life queasy, unsure of what exactly is wrong- why failure crushes so hard against his breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth + Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme, Rebirth + Reverse - Abingdon Boys School

Most of the time Link isn't particularly bothered by coming back. Most of the time, he doesn't even know he's _back_ , per se. Of course he knows there have been other heroes, but he doesn't always remember that he _was_ those other heroes.  
  
Most of the time, it doesn't bother him at all. He saves Hyrule and it's princess. He occasionally gets the girl. Other times he doesn't. Sometimes he gets the guy.  
  
There are times when he is King of Hyrule, benevolent King whose earned his right on the throne next to Zelda. Other times he goes back to being a stable hand or a farmer or a fake child of the Forest and never sees the princess again. Sometimes he dies halfway through his quest and wakes in his next life queasy, unsure of what exactly is wrong- why failure crushes so hard against his breast.  
  
Other times, he is happy. Snatched lives with lovers- incarnation after incarnation of Sheik or Midna or Malon, even Ruto herself had been able to keep her promise.  
  
But there are the dark times, where his memories are hazy at best, waking from nightmares of his sword wet with Hylian blood. There are the times where his shadow peers up at him and takes him into it's arms- times when they kill Ganon and Zelda themselves and take Hyrule- rule it until Link starts to feel that this isn't what he should be doing at all, and slits his shadow's throat first and his after.  
  
His history is riddled with old scars and brief surges of love, time stretching and stretching until it makes him ill to think of it.  
  
It doesn't bother him, but sometimes he thinks that it should.


End file.
